The Unicorn is Real: Tintin Love Story
by MangaGirl2610
Summary: Kathleen Arch seemed to have her life on the norm, that was not until she meets Tintin. Her life has became one huge adventure, her past is somehow related to the mystery of the Unicorn. But how? Based on the events that occured in the movie.
1. The Unicorn is Real: Disclaimer

**The Unicorn is Real: Tintin Love Story**

**Disclaimer:**

This FanFiction was created for your entertainment. "The Adventures of Tintin" is rightfully created and owned by a Belgain cartoonist named Hergé. The FanFic, takes place in the world Steven Spielberg created for the movie "the Adventures of Tintin" in 2011. Credited to also production by Peter Jackson and writing by Steven Moffat, Edgar Wright, and Joe Cornish. The film was based on three of Hergé's albums: the Crab with the Golden Claws, The Secret of the Unicorn, and Red Rackham's Treasure. I also would advise you, if you haven't already, have a glimpse of the version of Tintin in the 2011 movie.

Furthermore I do not own "the Adventures of Tintin", but I do own my OC (Original Character) Kathleen Arch, along with her pets: Chubbi (a white pomeranian), Woflie (a munchkin cat), and Bubbles (the goldfish). Thank you for taking the time to look up this story and reading. Chapters will be updated every week on Wednesdays. Please feel free to leave comments. Thank you!

By the way this is a _Reader_ X Tintin story, meaning no** yaoi/slash** hate. I don't hate it, I just don't like it with certain characters.

**Now on with the story!**


	2. The Unicorn is Real: Character Info

**The Unicorn Is Real: Information**

Name: Kathleen

DOB: April 22

Age: 17

Hair Color: Brunette/Ombré

Eye Color: Teal

Pet(s): Chubbi the Pomeranian,  
Bubbles the Goldfish, Woflie the Munchkin Cat

Occupation: Musician/Photographer/Dancer/Composer (kinda)

Likes: Sweets, Tintin, Snowy, Chubbi, Bubbles, Woflie, Music, and Composing

Dislikes: Drunks, bad guys, spicy foods.

* * *

**Relations:**

Tintin = Love interest/Old Friend

Captain Archibald Haddock = Dad Papa (not biologicaly)

Thompson & Thomson = Acquaintances (Ssrta)

Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine = Biological Father (sadly)

Nestor (Haddock Butler) = N/A

Bianca Castafiore (Milanese Nightengale) = Acquaintance

Mrs. Finch = Aquaaintance

* * *

**Bio: **

As a child Kathleen was a really hyper one. She grew up with a wealthy family, and as the years past she disliked the idea of being _**"Rich"**__._ So at age 10 she ran away and met familiar faces. Soon after she met her father, and began her music career, and photography on the side. She met many people along the wayand enjoyed her life.

She is currently living in a spacious apartment in Brussels, Berlin and is living life to the max of normal, but nothing about her was normal. Until she stumbles across a familiar friendly face, and well adventure is around ever corner.


	3. The Unicorn is Real: Chapter 1

**The Unicorn Is Real: Part 1**

* * *

The spacious apartment complex stood still that I awoke, bright and early to tidy things up. Every nook and cranny, was inspected and clean. The large glass windows showed a beautiful view of local Brussels shops and boutiques. The sky was staring to wake up, warm tones of orange and purples filled the landscape. The sun peeked timidly behind soft clouds. I entered the kitchen and prepared myself and the pets breakfast. Waffles for me and fresh pet food for the pets.

I placed the two bowls down for my little ones, Woflie and Chubbi. And sprinkled Bubbles flakes into his fishbowl. A munchkin cat and a fluffy white pomeranian entered feasting on their breakfast. I couldn't help but giggle and then entered my room to get ready for the day. There was to be an audition for whom gets to play in the orchestra along side, or shall I say the background for Madame Castafiore, better known as the Milanese Nightingale. I was to perform in the violin section, preferably principal chair, but that is if I get the part. But it starts at noon, and I had plenty of time to kill until then.

I went off to clean myself up, freshening up. I headed for my wardrobe and searched for something appropriate but casual. I then agreed on denim button down dress shirt with a rounded collar with shoulder cut sleeves, with a nice teal skirt that ends at the midway of my calf. The teal really did bring out my eyes, and I admired myself in the full decor mirror. I soon added on some nude "T" strap shoes and braided my hair into a simple fishtail, before heading back to eat my breakfast.

Sitting on the balcony, sipping my coffee and reading the days newspaper. The front page consisted of an article on a pick-pocket roaming the streets of Brussels. I payed attention to that, and took the last bite of my Belgian waffle, then I headed back to my room, brushed my teeth, grabbed my white violin case and headed out taking Chubbi along with me, she just loves walks.

Since the auditioning venue was a good waking distance and I had two hours to spare I walked around for a bit, smiling at the familiar faces, giggling at the two police officers that ran into each other. Continuing to walk and soon ended up in the market place. I went to the booths looking at the goods they had and bought fresh produce for herself. A cartoonist painter was painting a young man in a familiar blue sweater, his ginger red tuff of hair stood out, but it seemed to be the normal thing, so I continued. I walked and someone bumped into me, I turned and yelled at the man, he just walked off, Chubbi ran off.

"Chubbi!" I yelled and chased her, finally I caught up to her, her white coat was never hard to miss, but I lost my footing and fell forward. My violin went flying and hit the floor with a thud, I shut my eyes and embraced myself for the fall and embarrassment, but instead I found myself starting at a young mans face. I turned away and blushed, this was not a great day so far. He helped me to my feet, and apologized for his dog tripping me. He gestured to the snow white dog besides him. My blushed deepen, I thought that dog was Chubbi.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss" he looked at me with concern, then cocked his head "Do I know you from somewhere?" He started intensely at my features.

I shook my head in response "Nothing I can recall" I bent down and grabbed my violin case, in fear of what laid inside, unclipping the latches, I stared and cried, well in the inside. My violin was shattered, the body was cracked and the strings snapped, how was I supposed to audition now.

The young man looked at my violin and made a bigger concerned look then reacted greatly by saying.

"And I'm sorry about your violin, I'll make it up to you" he said with a smile "Will tea and new violin help?"

"But how? It has value that cannot be replaced with money" I said, Chubbi soon appearing alongside me "Maybe some tea, to help me relax"

He caught a glimpse of Chubbi, looking at her with such an ironic face, must be the fact that she had a white coat like his

"Your dog is splendid, hmmm the white coat looks good on her"

"Thank you" I said before leaving and having a horrible conversation with the agent and most likely never getting a shot like this ever again. As I walked away the young man soon appeared in front of me once again.

"Please I'll make it up to you"

"Very well" I agreed

"Great, by the way my name is Tintin, a journalist slash reporter" I looked at him, saying the name in my head, I think I know that name, his dog barked "Oh and this little guy is Snowy" he gestured to the snow white terrier.

"And mine is Kathleen" I shook his hand and a shocked look appeared on his face

"Kathleen as is Kathleen Arch?" He asked with great enthusiasm "The musician?"

"Yes, that is me, but I'm not that known, oh and you forgot composer and photographer" I look down, then smirked

"Not known? I hear you play every Sunday night at the theater"

I looked up at him, surprised I had a fan.

"Really?" I said, then I spoke what was on my mind aloud "Tintin I feel that I know you"

"I do also" he smiled and looked at the mirrors behind me, and saw the most beautiful thing you could see. The Unicorn. I turned and went to, it was a beautiful sight for sore eyes, I can remember papa telling me stories about her, but they were just stories. What u didn't know that there was models made after her.

"She's beautiful" I said in awe "look her, triple masted, double decks"

"50 guns" Tintin added, he examined the ship, and read the inscription "isn't she a beauty"

The vender soon saw our interest in the model and conversed "it's a very unique specimen, from an old sea captain's estate"

Tintin looked at her side "the Unicorn, what secrets do you hold?" He questioned

"You won't find another one of these mate" the vender added

He shot up and we acted at once

"How much is she?" We said in unison, I blushed and looked at him

"Go ahead, I'm not into ships anyway" I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I nodded

"Okay" he turned to the vender "I'll give you a pound for it"

"I'll take it" the vender took the money, and helped Tintin take out the ship from the glass case. Soon an American man came by and talked, trying to buy off the Unicorn model from Tintin.

"It's not for sale" said Tintin

"You don't know what you are doing buddy" he had a thick New Yorker accent and ran off.

As Tintin got a hold of the Unicorn, finally in his arms, but that was when he came around. I walked off and blended into the crowd next to the mirror vendor. Staying close watching Tintin and the man closely. A man with a red coat, walked boastly with a cane. His beard pointed, and glasses gleamed. He never took a glance away from Tintin, more specifically the Unicorn.

He smirked devilishly "hmm, no need on wrapping it" he stared at the Unicorn with such want "do you accept check?"

The vendor huffed "if you want to buy it ask the kid" he sat down with a fuss.

"I see" he came close to Tintin "what value does it have to you? That ship has brought much misfortune and don't mention the years of drinkin-"

Tintin looked at the stranger and cut him off "As I told the other man, it's not for sale" he walked off.

Sakharine just stood there, and asked the vendor for Tintin's name and went off the opposite direction, I soon ran off and caught up with Tintin.

"Sorry for leaving you back there" I looked at Tintin with sorry written on my face

"Yes, where did you run off to Kathleen?" He looked at me with curiosity

"Oh to get some treats for the pets" I lied

He looked at me with acceptation "I think that tea will have to wait, but if you want, would you like to accompany me to my apartment?"

I thought about it, I barely met this man thirty minutes ago but he did owe me. So I agreed and followed him through the streets of Brussels. After waking for awhile we Findlay arrived at our destination, it was an average apartment complex. As we entered an elder woman came out of the landlord door.

"Tintin back early I see" she looked at Tintin, then gave a strange look at me, then smiled "Tintin, you finally are getting serious in your life" she clapped with joy.

I looked at him, and then looked down.

"Oh it is not like that Mrs. Finch" he tried to explain

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you" she left us and entered her place with a slam on the door.

We stared at each other, and sighed. We climbed up the stares and after two flights we arrived at his door. As he struggled for his keys, I looked around. The place was nice for an average apartment complex. The red wallpaper aged, sun shining in through the window.

"Aha!" He exclaimed and inserted the key on the keyhole, turning the door allowing us to enter the apartment. It was a comfortable space. The living room is there right when you enter, and the kitchen in another room across from the door. The place was quite tidy, I stood in the middle admiring the articles of Tintin's past stories and awards he has received. He was so accomplished, unlike me barely starting in this world. I continued to look around, Tintin running around looking for a magnifying glass. I entered his study and look around, sitting at his desk, taking in the scenery. I was disrupted when I heard barking, I rushed out and Chubbi was barking at a cat with Snowy.

"Chubbi don't!" She listened and sat at the couch, Snowy didn't listen, he barked and chased the cat around the small space. In result he chased the cat into the model, knocking it over and the bookshelf to fall.

My eyes shut, and I find myself once again in Tintin's arms, I got up and helped him put the bookshelf back in place. Then he went to the Unicorn model, the middle mast was broken, Tintin was angered, and scolded Snowy.

"What have you done Snowy" grabbing the model fiddling with the middle mast "You broke it! Bad dog!" I didn't like this, so I intervened.

"Tintin, for now let us go have that tea, it will calm us both" I suggested and he agreed and we left the apartment and headed for the coffee and tea house down the street.


	4. The Unicorn is Real: Chapter 2

**The Unicorn Is Real: Part 2**

* * *

Tintin and I sat at the roof of the coffee and tea house, seats up there are very breathtaking. He hasn't touched his earl grey tea. I started to worry. The ship meant a lot to him, even though he owned it for only about a hour. I took a glimpse of Chubbi and Snowy exploring the roof garden, disappearing into the roses. I smiled and dazed off, not knowing that Tintin was admiring me. He was nice, sweet actually.

"I'm sorry about your ship" I said finally after snapping out of my daze.

"It's fine" he sighed "It would have been a great story"

"I bet it would have" he then took a great sip, correction a gulp from his tea, giving a refreshing breath after.

"Now tell me Kathleen, what secrets do you hold inside?" He looked at me, typical reporter, always wanting the inside scoop. Or does he really want to get to know me? He can't though, in trouble.

"Sorry can't help you there, some things are better off left alone" I sighed, swirling my spoon in my vanilla macchiato.

"Crumbs" he got crumbs from his muffin on his blue sweater. I couldn't help but giggle he did have some funny things to say. I reached into my messenger bag, pulling out my music journal, placing it on the table besides my vanilla macchiato, and wrote down some notes, humming the rhythms.

"Hmmm, A, then C, no no no, that won't work, how about, C flat?" I said engulfed in my work, forgetting Tintin was there.

"You compose?"

"Yes I do, but I don't make my work public, and who would want a piece from a woman?" I trailed off, and flipped through my journal and a photo booth photo fell out. I bent down to grab it, but Tintin beat me to it, and looked at the item, and with shock looked at me. I looked at him and blushed.

"Where did you get this?" Gesturing to the photo, it seemed like nothing, it was just a photo with a note on the back that said (stay strong girly, and I'll be here forever even when I'm not near) it was signed anonymously.

"Ummm it was given to me by a friend a long time ago...more like my first crush" mumbling the last part, blushing and said "Why do you ask?"

"I gave this to...well" he flushed red "a really great friend eight years ago, then she disappeared on me"

He paused for a moment "she had the greatest smile, her teal eyes always glistened in the light, just like yours" he looked so dreamy that way.

I looked at him shocked, and then a warm smile came across my face. Taking the photograph back, it was him, Tintin. The only difference was in the photo he was younger and with soft facial expressions, his little tuff of red hair was smaller, but noticeable to know its him. How could I have been so blind, my childhood friend, my best friend, Tintin was before me this whole time.

I finally got the courage to say it "Tintin, I missed you" I then got up and hugged him

"I missed you also" he smiled sitting back down, so did I "When did you get back to Brussels? How long ago?"

I giggled "I just moved back a year ago"

"Hmmm" he only could smile at me, it was heart melting, his teeth sparkled with great shine. Tintin grew up to a wonderful young man.

Chubbi and Snowy just started at us, with confused muzzles. I looked at Tintin dreamily, it's been too long. We continued to chat, and I told him some detail about the Unicorn, for I was making a piece on it.

"Oh I see, we both need the Unicorn, for my story and your composing" he aha'ed

"Well music is like telling a story" I imputed

"Indeed it is" we smiled and started into each others eyes, I didn't want this moment to end, then suddenly he checked the time "Great snakes! I must be going, to the library to research"

"Oh it's fine, I need to call my agent about the incident" I grabbing my journal and placing it into its home in my messenger bag and my white violin case "I'll see you around Tintin, and if you need anything" I handed him a piece of mint paper with my home number and address.

I left him there not knowing I will be seeing him again in a bad shape. The sky turned to a nice blue with some grey clouds chasing behind, but it didn't bother me one bit. I continued to walk and headed for my apartment, humming the notes of the piece I was working on. As I walked it felt like someone was watching me, I felt a burning hole down my back. I quickened my pace, not looking back. Chubbi barked at me, and chased after me. Arriving at the "Grove" and headed upstairs, to my apartment. Woflie ran to me and greeted me, maneuvering in between my legs, intertwining his tail in a figure eight path. I shook him off and headed for my room, changing into something much more comfortable, a pair of tan skinny jegging a and a white shirt will do. As I searched the closet the telephone rang. I rushed over and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked with concern in my voice

"Miss Arch, we like to inform you about the auditions today" the man at the other end informed me

"I can explain, I-" I was cut off of my troubles

"Miss Arch, we are not calling to throw anger at you for not arriving at the auditions, but to say that Madame Castafiore has accounted you for the lead role in the violins and a solo performance before her" the agent said

I sat down on my bed, not believing the news I'm hearing. But how? This must be a great miracle, Papa would be so proud. I looked at my violin case and unhooked the latches again, sighing, the man still talking in the other end, I would love to, but with my baby in pieces.

"Alright, uh huh, mmkay" I wrote down the information quickly on my note book "Two weeks, ok, Bagghar you say? Very well, thank you again" I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer

I hung up the phone and let out a joyous scream. I ran around, jumping up and down on my queen sized bed, dancing very out of step and sloppy.

I spoke to myself "I'm, I got it, I got a shot!" I ran to my room and grabbed my luggages and started to pack my attire. Grabbing some beige shorts for when I explore the markets and town. More denim and light blue button down shirts with pointed collars, cropped so I can tie them at the waist. Two pairs of brown penny loafers, a pair of dock martins, and some ruffled laced trimmed white socks. I then grabbed some accessories such as sunglasses, sunscreen, woman items. Then looked at my luggage. Double checking for anything I could have missed, I then looked, my performance attire. I sat down and sighed for a moment ,,what should I wear?,, I looked at my closet once more, I did not own anything in the formal category. I sighed and placed something in my luggage. Finishing packing the basics, I grabbed my purse and headed back out of the door, searching for a nice formal dress. There was still some day light. I turned and gave Chubbi and Woflie orders.

"Chubbi, Wolfie, you guys are in charge, keep the apartment safe until I come back" they barked and I headed to the garage and I got on my bike, I turned in the engine and headed for the boutiques. Everything seemed to fly pass me, I heard a loud struggle sound, but I needed to go for my dress. I soon arrived at a really nice boutique, I searched around. Everything was lovely but, for me I prefer delicate over fashionista. I decided to ask the lady at the desk for help.

"Excuse me, but if it is alright with you, can you help me find a dress?"

"Of course, what are you looking for?" She asked me

"Something simple but delicate" I thought for a moment "Maybe some lace?"

The shop owner came around the countertop, and went to the back and found some lovely lace dresses. The train on them was exquisite and lovely. It had lovely lace around the neck line and continued down the side to the bottom. She helped me try it on, it was lovely, the white lace complemented my skin tone greatly, my eyes fluttered shut, imagining me performing, Tinitin in the front row, smiling. I finally awoke from my day dream and checked how the dress shaped me. I finally agreed, and thought about him more. If only he really, really liked me. I sighed purchased the dress along with some gold heels and gold jewelry thanking the owner.

As I exited the shop, I decided to visit Tintin, I hopped on my bike, carefully holding my dress so it won't get ruined. I soon arrived and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Finch, umm it's me Kathleen" I knocked once more "Mrs. Finch"

She opened the door a crack, the chain still attacked "Mr. Tintin is not available at the moment" she looked up and jumped a bit "Oh in very sorry Kathleen I thought you were one of those men that ask Tintin about many questions, please come in"

She unhooked the door for me, I entered holding my dress, she looked at it and smiled greatly as before.

"Are you and Tintin going somewhere?" I blushed

"Oh no, I have a performance, and I needed something nice"

She looked at me with an ok and when back inside her apartment. I climbed the stairs up to his apartment, it felt like a usual thing, even though it was only the second time I've been here. Entering was old, his door was open, I gasped in shock. His place was wrecked, someone trashed it, it seems as if they were looking for something. But what exactly? The Unicorn model was gone, I suppose he took it and when researching. I left him a note, and headed back to my apartment.


	5. The Unicorn is Real: Chapter 3

**The Unicorn Is Real: Part 3**

* * *

I arrived at my apartment, and saw him, Sakharine stood I front of me. All I was able to see was him, two thugs.

"Hello there Kathleen" He said with an assuring tone, I spat at him "I didn't want to do this my child" the two thugs came behind me knocking me out.

**Tintin's POV**

Snowy and I ran back to the apartment after being rudely kicked out of the Haddock manor. Only to find my apartment has been ransacked. I searched, and Snowy ran to the cabinet where the model once stood. Pushing his nose against the floor, I flashed a light and found a small silver scroll capsule.

"Great snakes!" I uncovered it and found a clue "it's a clue Snowy, hmm what are these markings?" I further looked at the piece of clue intensely. I looked again, and on top the cabinet I found a piece of paper, it was a note.

"Could it be another clue Snowy?" I unfolded it, it was actually a note from Kathleen. Be penmanship was extraordinarily neat, and how she wrote my name was lovely. I suddenly felt unsure, what did it mean? When I'm near her I feel, different. I read it aloud.

* * *

**_Tintin,_**  
**_I'd like to inform you that I stopped by earlier. You weren't home but Mrs. Finch allowed me in. Other than that, the agent called and I got the part, better yet I am the opening act for the Milanese Nightingale. How exciting, right? Well Tintin, I have an invitation with this note, and also a bracelet, it's not much but I'd like you to have it._**  
**_With love,_**  
**_Kathleen _ **

* * *

I put the note down, looking at the invitation, it was lined with gold ink, I couldn't help but smile. She invited me, I guess I could make it to Bagghar. I put both items along with the clue in my wallet. I brought the bracelet to light for a better view. It was simple, brown leather, with something inscribed on it. It read Kathleen, it was in beautiful calligraphy, I put it on my right wrist and decided to head for her apartment, maybe she can help me with this mystery.

The door bell rang, I went outside of my apartment to have a look. A small pistol in my hands, I hid it behind me. Mrs. Finch was talking to a man outside. Arguing that I am not home, I went over and said it's alright. And went to the small opening of the door. It was the same man form earlier, the American with a thick New York accent.

"Hey kid is that you?" He questioned

"What do you want" I pointed the pistol at the door

"Look the jig is up, he's coming" he said raspy "I'm trying to save your life kid"

"Who?" I yelled "answer me!" I pointed it once more

Gunshot was heard, and the floor and walls had holes. Snowy took cover, I ducked down, dodging the bullets. Once done, the door opened slowly. The man stood at the door, took a step and fell forward.

"Mrs. Finch!" I cried "A man has been shit at our doorstep"

She emerged from her apartment  
"Not again"

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled, she ran inside for the phone. I went out after the car that shot the man. I couldn't keep up and ran back to the apartment. The man laid dead with his blood marks on the newspaper he had with him. I checked his pulse, none. I grabbed the newspaper and looked it.

"What does it mean Snowy?" I looked closely at the paper.

The following morning, Thompson and Thomson came to investigate. Telling me about the victim. I knew he was trying to tell me something, I looked at the paper, following the letters, spelling out the word.

"**_Karaboudjan_**" I said aloud

They fussed about it and continued on, showing me their idea of catching the pickpocket. Snowy barked, I came to his side, then notice Thompson and Thomson having a struggle. I ran to them, a man passed by me, and I arrived to them.

"Tintin!" Thompson yelled

"The pickpocket!" Thomson yelled after

I froze, I checked my right back pocket, my wallet was gone, I ran after the pickpockets direction. But he was gone and before me and Snowy got run over, Thompson and Thomson saved us with their canes.

"I need my wallet" I cried

"We will" said Thomson

"Leave it to the professionals" said Thompson

I sighed and walked off, heading back to the apartment. Then I paused. Kathleen she knew so much about the Unicorn, she could help. I ran off to the opposite direction. Thinking of her, thinking if everything. Finally arriving, I checked the piece if paper to make sure I was correct. Reading the sign "the Grove" I entered and asked the bus-boy at the entrance for her apartment room number. He told me the presidential room, I ran up the stairs, no time for an elevator. I arrived at the door, but it was cracked open. I rushed in, her placed was fine, clean actually, but there was signs of a struggle. Her accent carpet was flipped over, and a lamp laid shattered in pieces on the floor. I called out her name

"Kathleen! Kathleen Arch!" I cried, no answer, then decided to search the apartment. Nothing, I checked the last room, her bedroom. It seemed very not gentlemen like to enter a woman's room. So I entered eyes closed, then to hear a barks, two actually. I opened them and saw Kathleen's dog, oh what was it, Chubbi? The cat next to her was unfamiliar. Snowy started to bark at him, but he soon comeback with a much louder bark. This puzzled me greatly, she had a cat that barked? Looking at his collar, reading Wolfie.

"Hello there Wolfie" he barked in reply, I continued to look around to find anything to find her. Nothing. No leads. But why? Is she related for this mystery?

"Crumbs" I looked at the bracelet "What are you keeping from me Kathleen?"

A knock then came from her door, I went over answering it. Revealing a young girl, probably ten, before me.

"I came to pick up the pets!" She said excitedly

"Pets? Oh, Chubbi, Woflie!" I called, they arrived next to me. I was about to exit, but the little girl cut in.

"You almost forgot Bubbles" pointing at the fishbowl at the counter

"My apologies" I grabbed his bowl, gently handing it to the girl, before she left to the door across. I took the chance so me and Snowy ran back to the apartment. Arriving I saw a man in the door way.

"Mister Tin...Tin" he asked

"Yes" I answered suspiciously

"Package" he said

"I didn't order anything"

"Because you are the one being delivered" he muffled me, throwing me rudely into the crate as I passed out.


	6. The Unicorn is Real: Chapter 4

**The Unicorn Is Real: Part 4**

* * *

**Kathleen's POV**

I finally awoke in a quarter, nice and petite. It was morning, how long have I've out? I could barely stretch, then realizing that I'm not in my apartment, and I was kidnapped. I just hope Tintin is safe, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him.I started to look around, finding my luggage, dress, and violin case besides me. I immediately grabbed the case, unlatching the buckles. I gasped, the violin was repaired. It looked just like how it was, better yet new and polished. Suspicious, I placed down the case. grabbing my planner. Checking the day, then laced they booklet down.

"How am I going to check what day it is, I've been unconscious for god knows how long" I decided to look around and went to the door.

Then stopped in my tracks, the door knob turned agonizingly slow, just to reveal Sakharine. I huffed turning my back on him, he had no right to look at me, he disgusts me. I had many things to say, I was so mad. I yelled out what I wanted to know, but he beat me to it.

"Kathleen" he started "Kathleen sweetheart"

This blew my temper, my face turned red, continuing the silent treatment. But I yelled.

"How long have I've been out?" I questioned, not to even dare to look at his disgusting figure

"A few days, but please I know you are upset but I'm here now" he said all sweet, bleh, sweet my ass.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I went off on him.

"You don't have any right to call me such things!" I yelled "This is why I ran off, to get away from your messed up mind! And now you steal Papa!? You sicken me!" I spat at him, staring deep into his glass hidden eyes.

I knew he had enough of my quarrel, grabbing me painfully on my arm, pulling me down the corridor, to another room. Throwing me in, closing the door, hearing it get locked. I sighed sitting down on a chair I found, but I wasn't alone. There sat an elder adult, most likely in his late forties, but I knew who it was. His rough black hair chopped in ridged layers dripped with sweat. He wore a black blazer with a royal blue turtle neck, with an anchor symbol on it. I smiled at him, my Papa was here.

"Who are you?" He looked at me, he was drunk but somewhat sober, I knew how to crack him.

"Papa it's me, little Kathy" I said, making a fishy face, squishing my cheeks further with my hands

He looked at me, intensely for a while, then looked at me with joy, smiling and hugging me.

"Why my girl you've grown" he said looking at me "I have missed you very much dearie"

"I missed you too Papa" I hugged him tighter, we talked, he continued to drink. He told me how Sakharine hijacked his ship and his crew. Even Allen, Papa's first mate left him. I knew they were no good for nothing from the start, somewhat. I comforted Papa some more, then I heard a clinging sound and gunshot. I became alert looking around, and sitting across from Papa as he sat and drank away his sorrows, I couldn't blame him, I did things to help with mine.

Suddenly a wooden board came flying in through the porthole. Hitting Papa on the back of his head. I gasped, rushing to his side, then a familiar sound was heard, Snowy's bark. He jumped into the room, landing onto the table, Papa got scared and called him a huge sea rat, getting caught into the bird cage hanging in the corner. I giggled, and knowing the next person to enter must be Tintin, I was happy and sad at the same time. Tintin finally entered, Papa was surprised and grabbed a telescope, fencing with Tintin as he quickly grabbed a harpoon.

Papa went off saying that he was a spy, an assassin to kill him.

"You got it all wrong" Tintin spoke, then saw me at the corner, I awkwardly waved, and he noticed me "Kathleen?"

Papa got caught up and stopped the fence and the telescope broke to pieces in the floor.

"We must get out of here" Tintin said finding away out

"There's no way, I've been locked in here for days with only whiskey to sooth my sorrows and now my little girl" he said putting a whiskey bottle upside down. Tintin grabbed the door opening it. We both look at Papa.

"Well I assumed it was locked" papa said

"Well it's not, now we must keep moving, Kathleen" he said, I followed "and get off this drunken tub" he said closing the door, that must have angered Papa. We turned the corner and one of the thugs from earlier came with a tray, dropping it to strangle Tintin, I tried to help, but he kicked me to the floor. Papa soon came in, punching him, and then slamming the door on him, knocking him out cold. With that they introduced each other.

"I'm Tintin by the way"

"Haddock, Archibald Haddock" Papa said, grabbing his hat, heading off the direction we married with. I followed. Tintin thought and stopped in his tracks.

"Did you say Haddock?"

"Yes he did, I'll explain later" I said hiding from Sakharine's thugs.

Papa then lead us to a room, knowing Papa it has to do with alcohol, more specifically whiskey. He managed Tintin to go into the sleeping quarters to grab the key, and with fluent manoeuvring through the pile of sleeping crew, he got it. Papa jumping happily, unlocking the door, to whiskey.

Tintin thought it was a complete waste of time, I understood, and just went along. We went out and Tintin saw a thug, grabbing Papa's bottle to knock him out, before grabbing it to chug it down leaving Tintin with nothing to hit the thug with his own bare fist.

"To the life boats" said Papa and we both followed. Tintin over heard him say that there was a radio room, Tintin told me stay and went off, leaving me and papa alone.

"Hmmm his seems, an alright laddie" I looked at him, blushing "It's ok my little lass"

We uncovered the life boat to reveal a thug in it, telling us to put out hands up, we did, and he fell in so did the boat. Papa rushed to the next lifeboat, helping him uncovering it, that is when I heard gunshot. I turned Tintin came running at us, the thugs shooting at us, me and Papa leaped into the boat only for one of the rope supports to snap. We fell, the boat not vertical, and we held on for dear life. Tintin came running and jumped in grabbing the seat, and shot the rope. We fell into the ocean with our boat. Rowing frantically away, then they sent out a flare, Tintin ordering us to lay down, we did. I was besides him, holding into him, I was terrified actually. Thinking of my life, how it just got better.

"Tintin I'm scared" I said

He turned to me "As long as I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you"

I smiled and held into him tighter, embracing for the impact. I could hear the ship come and break the other boat. I was relieved, the Karaboudjan sailing away. I got up, happy and hugged Tintin.

"We're alive!" I said

"Aye, we are" Papa imputed

**Sakharine's POV**

"You idiots what have you done!?" He yelled at one of the thugs

"We killed them, just like you said sir" the thug explained

"I needed Haddock and Kathleen alive" he spat

"Look boss there are two life boats missing"

"Find them!" and left, holding something gold in his fist, whispering his daughters name "Kathleen..."


	7. The Unicorn is Real: Chapter 5

**The Unicorn Is Real: Part 5**

* * *

**Kathleen's POV**

We kept rowing for hours, but it felt like days to me. I sat at the middle, Snowy in my arms. Papa sat behind me, looking at the empty whiskey bottle. Tintin rowing alone, he had much stamina in him. I wonder what was in him that he hid from me? He kept rowing and started to talk to me.

"Kathleen?" He questioned

"Yes?" I spoke

"Are you a Haddock?"

I shook my head "No I'm not, well by blood. Papa took me in when I ran away from Sakharine when I was ten years old, and ever since he raised me like one of his own, that's why he's my father"

He looked at me "Sakharine?"

"Yes, he's my biological father, but he was nothing. Rude, and never there, he's only nice when he wants something"

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's alright, my life has been better since I met Papa" look away, then into his light blue eyes "And it's even better now that I met you"

I smiled at him, and soon he started thinking aloud.

"We need to get to Bagghar before Sakharine" he said

"In know" I said, it was him that must have given me the chance to perform with the Milanese Nightingale, and I was just a pawn in his palm. I felt so used, he always did this, with me, with mother. I hated him so much, I wanted him to feel the pain I felt. What his misfortune has done to me.

"Why?" Papa questioned

Tintin stopped rowing, pulling out a pamphlet from his pocket "Because he has the third model ship"

"How do you know that?" I asked

He showed us the pamphlet, turning to the page with.

"Blistering barnacles that is the Unicorn" Papa said

"Yes, the Sheek collects model ships and the Unicorn is his prize of his collection and see that distortion on the glass" he traced the display case with his finger

"I don't follow" I said

"It means he keeps it in a bulletproof case, and the Milanese Nightingale is his secret weapon" Tintin said "But that can't be all, something is missing, and that's why they need you Captain"

"Why me?" Papa said

"I read it in a book once" he sighed "that only a true Haddock can uncover the secrets of the Unicorn"

I looked at Tintin. He had something in him. I didn't know, and he sat down with a huff. Papa started to smile, along with me and Tintin following. Putting his finger up in an "ah-ha" matter.

"I don't remember anything about anything" Papa said, Tintin and I frowned

"You must know something, about your ancestors, Sir Francis, your family legacy" Tintin exclaimed

"His memory is not how it used to be" I said

"How so?" Tintin asked

"I've forgotten" Papa said, I patted him on the back. There was an agonisingly painful silence, I stared at Papa, he stared at Tintin. They exchanged glances.

"Captain" Tintin spoke "can you get us to Bagghar?"

"What kind of stupid question is that!?" He spat "Give me those ores" he ranted grabbing the ores and swinging them, knocking Tintin, Snowy, and I out.

"I know these waters better than the worts on my mothers face" He rowed along "Ah typical land lovers, no sea experience or stamina" he chuckled and rowed along West.


	8. The Unicorn is Real: Chapter 6

**The Unicorn Is Real: Part 6**

* * *

I sat at a curb of a Brussels street, dirty and beat up. The cold started to get sharp and painful. I shivered and clenched onto my coat, it's all I had. Searching for anything that could bring some warmth to me. What is there for me in this world? I wondered. I thought running away would solve my problems, but instead I'm poor, defenceless, and at the point of death. But you know what, I loved it. I hated being locked up in a gigantic mansion. It was disgusting, being fed on a golden spoon. No one knew how to take care of themselves, always in the need of insistence. And to be alone in that mansion was the worst part. No friends or company, just walls and time to painfully kill.

Then one day Sakharine came to the household with a puppy in his arms, she was a cutie even though she trembled in his grasp and eyes filled with fear. He told me to train it and use it to defend and protect. I understood and helped it. But I felt bad for her, she was scared and needed love, instead of turning her into a defence machine, I made her into my best friend. Weeks soon past and Sakharine came to check up on me. I showed him what I have shown my puppy and tricks. I was so happy smiling, but as I looked up, Sakharine wore a dark and disappointed face.

"Papa, please don't-" I tried to hold back the tears

"Don't you dare raise your voice against me" his blood was boiling, his face was crimson red

"Papa please" I begged, the tears gave in and I cried. My throat ached as tears rolled down my ghostlike face. I was scared, terrified. He picked up my puppy, and started to strangle its neck. I pleaded, and punched him. Hot tears steamed out of my eyes like a hot kettle. I wanted it to end. I ran my head into his crotch, finally he released her, and she hit the floor with a thud. I picked up her lifeless body, I cried further. Then I placed her down gently and started punching at my father. I hated him with great passion. His heart was hallow, but bared a great weight in his chest. I could tell he had enough.

"You piece of shit!" His strong hand grasped my shoulder. Sending painful signals to my brain and back. Concealing a gasp at the pain to come forth. He raised his hand and made brute contact to my delicate cheek. The feeling of impact of a hand across my face was disgusting. It had a dirty feeling to it, the pain lingered, giving a slight tingling feeling. I couldn't bare it any longer, I reached for anything in the room. Taking a hold of a steel pole, and with all my might, I swung at his legs. A loud snap was heard, his muscles were all torn, the ligaments dislocated. Blood flowed out of him, He collapsed on the floor. A pool of blood started to form, I spat at him.

"You have no right to call me your daughter, everything you do does damage to me, good riddance Sakharine" I turned around and walked off. Tossing the blood stained steel pole onto the floor, impacting the floor with a clink.

I shook my head, and started to walk across the street, a loud honk was heard, I let out a blood curling scream. Awakening with sweat trickling down my face and body by the buckets. I was panting heavily and tried calming down. Placing a hand on my forehead, trying to comfort myself, I hated remembering, but it's not all bad the good memories make up for all of the bad, that's how life goes. Soon I checked the sky, it was morning. The sky looked pale and sad, the ocean was grey and dead and cold. I looked at Papa with dazed eyes. He was rowing with all his might, Tintin and Snowy were still asleep, I suppose, what happened though?

"Papa how long have we been rowing?" I asked

"For about two days my wee-lass" he answered me, pulling the ores with all his might

I started to feel sick in need of water or food. Searching the lifeboat's emergency bunk. I found a canteen and whiskey. I gabbed both items, handing the whiskey bottle to Papa, he didn't think twice and drank.

"Thank you my dear it's freezing out here and I was quite thirsty" papa thanked me uncorking the whiskey bottle. I then started uncapping the canteen, to find some water, oh a joyous thing, I drank some water, conserving most of it. But I felt very off, a great lack of a balanced nutrition, I started to shut down and dazed off again. I later awake to Tintin next to me and we where heading to the palace. Him as my escort, all eyes on us. I was introduced to Omar ben Salaad, I curtsied and Tintin bowed, thanking him for the concert. And how lovely the country is. I soon left the beautiful hall to my room, where I was to get ready. Entering I changed and I exited but my dress wasn't the same. It was dark and full, something is wrong. I excited and the room was dark, no one was there. I went to the podium where I was to perform and I couldn't move. I looked down, ballet shoes replaced my heels, a music box tune came fading in, my arms moved on its own, forcing me to play. The song was not my piece I chose, it was sad and empty. Long chords and sad virbrato. I hated every moment, a single tear rolled down from my face, I looked infront of me. Tintin stood there motionless, then he looked up blood bled down with a thick viscosity on his forehead. I couldn't do anything but watch. I did not want to see the scene before me, I cried screaming, then an explosion happened. I felt like I was drowning, no air passing through my lungs. I felt dead, I felt nothing. Nothing until a firm grip took ahold around my waist was felt, nearing towards the surface, then a great impact. Contacted with air, I coughed up water. Voices yelling my name, a bark is heard. My eyes fluttered open, to reveal Tintin, Papa, and Snowy. I got up to see Tintin soaked as was I. And that the lifeboat was flipped over.

"What happened?" I asked, showing no emotion of what I just dreamt of

"The Captain made a fire on the boat" Tintin imputed "then we tried putting it out with sea water, then he added alcohol to the mix" I looked at him and knew what he meant. I was relieved that I wasn't at Bagghar, that nightmare killed me.

"We are stranded Papa" I said with a disappointed look on my face "How on earth are we going to get to Bagghar?"

"I'm sorry, that's why I drink" he started rambling "I'll never be as great as Sir Francis" he sobbed then went to the edge saying his goodbyes, but Papa is smarted than that. I grabbed a hold of him, and Tintin looked the other way. I went next to him.

"Those are Portuguese markings" Tintin observed

"We're saved!" Papa leaped up and waved at the pilot. But the pilot had other plans, he started to shoot at us and we ducked down. The plane made a turn, coming back at us. Tintin reached in his back pocket for his pistol.

"Bad news Captain, Kathleen" he said checking his ammo "we only have one bullet"

"What is the good news?" I questioned

"We've got one bullet" Tintin positioned himself at an angle and pulled the trigger. Shooting the plane and busting its engine. Papa fell into the ocean from the gunfire, I jumped in after him. The busted engine forced the pilot to land. I looked at Tintin, he jumped into the ocean with us.

"Well done my boy" Papa said

Tintin looked at the plane and planned on something. Scared that he is thinking of something beyond mad. I kissed him, pulling him in passionately. I soon released him, exchanged glances. He knew what I meant, both of us blushing deeply.

"I'll be right back, I promise, always am" he said and dove under the water

* * *

**Tintin's POV**

I swam under water, unknowing that my tuff of hair was standing out. I swam over to the water plane, and came out.

"Put your hands in the air" I demanded them "NOW!" They listened putting up their hands in defeat, allowing me to tie them up, placing them in the back of the plane. I went and waved at the Kathleen and the Captain, signalling them that the coast is clear and to board the water plane. They swam over and I helped Captain into the plane, him sitting in the back seat. Soon assisting Kathleen to her seat. She was so light, and delicate. I helped her up and she fell over, I caught her in my arms. I looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine Tintin" she said grabbing the middle seat "but thank you" she kissed by cheek before sitting down.

I started to wonder, did she really kiss me? Feelings of protecting her came to me. I wanted to hold her, what is this feeling in my stomach, but we needed to get to Bagghar. I searched the compartments for anything, soon finding a flying manual. Skimming through it, and pulling latches and pressing buttons. The Captain started to worry and asked.

"Aye ah you know what you are doing, Tintin?" The Captain asked

"Somewhat" I continued to fiddle with the buttons, and soon I got the engine to get going. Getting a good grip on the steering mechanism, and we were gaining altitude "I interviewed a Pilot once" and we were off into the sky. The view was lovely, and we flew for awhile, the Captain soon asleep, the captives still knocked out. Kathleen then broke the silence and spoke.

"Tintin, I know this means a great amount to you, but why?" I then wondered. Why did I want to continue in with this? It's because if the adventure? Or was it something else, the plane swerved a tad bit, but I soon adjusted it, keeping us leveled.

"Well if we are going at this rate we might be ahead of them" I said

"You didn't answer my question though" Kathleen protested

"Well I suppose, I love the thrill of adventure" I answered

She looked off into the windows, with great wonder in her eyes. The sky was greatly blue, spots of white clouds scattered across the blue serene. A mumble was heard, and I saw the Captain awake in the rear view mirror. I took a glimpse of the window, I saw the Karaboudjan. Over whelmed with joy, I exclaimed

"Kathleen, Captain, look we've caught up with them" I continued to fly the plane, unaware that the two goons escaped. I focused on maneuvering the plane. I can hear the Captain tremble in his seat, I headed north "Which way to North Africa?"

"Ah, Tintin, you think we can find another way to North Africa without going threw that wall of death!" Captain yelled, pointing at the dark black clouds, lightning peaking out of the curves, and the sound of thunder cracking. I looked ahead, staring intensely.

"We can't turn back, not now" I spoke to myself, and then softly at a mezzo forte "Not now"


End file.
